


Not Quite Breaking

by imaginary_golux



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntsman dreams.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Breaking

She is so pretty, doll-pretty, beautiful like porcelain, and he lets her go because he cannot bear to break her, but oh – kill her, no, he could never do that, but break her open, open that red mouth and make her moan with it, open those slim legs and make her scream with it – he could do that.

He could – oh, if she were here in front of him – oh. He would make her kneel in front of him; she would be beautiful and pale and those red, red lips around his cock and those huge black eyes looking up at him and he could *take* and she would feel – so – good.

He could – oh, he could pick her up, she is so small, his hands would go around her waist, and he could hold her up so easily, pin her against a wall or a tree or just hold her against him while he slid into her, forced her legs apart with his and made her cry out, made her struggle against his hands – but she is so small, he could, so easily, so lightly, take as he pleased, and she could do nothing –

The Huntsman in his solitary bed bites down on his fist and comes silently; and far away Snow White is virgin still.


End file.
